disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminara Unduli
Luminara Unduli is a Mirialan Jedi Master and one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars universe. Background Personality Luminara was very calm, physically disciplined, level-headed and patient, as she rarely lost her temper. She was confident in her abilities, but this confidence became overconfidence and arrogance, when she fought Asajj Ventress and almost lost her life. Despite her arrogance and overconfidence, she was not about being grateful to her comrades or allies alike; as Luminara was grateful to Ahsoka Tano for saving her from Asajj and told Ahsoka she owed her life to her. She was one of the few Jedi to easily connect with her companions and she complemented them during battle. Luminara greatly cared for her former apprentice, Barriss Offee, despite this, she maintained a very professional relationship with her. Keeping in mind the Jedi sense of detachment, Luminara was prepared to let go of Barriss in the event of her possible death. As a Jedi, Luminara was intelligent and wise. Despite her serious demeanor, she had a sense of humor, as she stifled a snort of laughter at Anakin Skywalker's "simple logic", during the Second Battle of Geonosis. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Luminara was extremely powerful and had a extremely strong connection to the Force. Although she was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader at his peak, Luminara was still one of the most powerful Force-users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' Luminara utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. ***'Force push:' Luminara utilized Force push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force jump:' Luminara utilized Force jump to leap or jump at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Luminara utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Luminara was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form III:' Luminara was a master of Soresu. **'Form V:' Luminara had some skills in Shien/Djem So. *'Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Luminara was very skilled in unarmed combat. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Luminara was highly intelligent; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader respectively. As a Jedi General, Luminara was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Luminara's valued weapon was her green-bladed lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Luminara built a standard design green-bladed lightsaber and used it throughout her Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her death. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Luminara arrived with Mace Windu's strike team to Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Eventually they were all surrounded, but were saved thanks to Yoda and the Clone Army. She was made a senior general in the Clone Wars due to her wisdom, range of abilities, her political and tactical knowledge and leadership experience. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Luminara was with the Council when they began to get suspicious of Chancellor Palpatine. She was with Yoda on Kashyyyk and she was captured and taken to the spire as a prisoner and later executed by the Grand Inquisitor. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Luminara appeared as a supporting character in some episodes. It was shown she was a great fighter as she was able to hold her own against the deadly Jedi killer Asajj Ventress. Star Wars Rebels Luminara was rumored to have still been alive. The crew of the Ghost mounted a rescue mission to free the captive Jedi Master. However, Luminara is revealed to have been long dead and her corpse had been used as a lure by the Grand Inquisitor. With no other choice, the crew escaped the Grand Inquisitor and left behind Luminara's body. Gallery Luminara on Geonosis again.png luminara on Kashyyyk..png luminara on Valley of the Borokii.png|Luminara in the Valley of the Borokii Luminara Unduli battle.png Luminara Unduli star wars the clone wars.png Luminara Undulijedibattle.png luminarageonosis.png LuminaraHS-SWE.jpg luminarajedi.png masterluminara.png Unduli facing Asajj Ventress..png|Luminara vs. Asajj luminara rebels.PNG|Hologram of Luminara in ''Rebels Luminara Unduli.PNG Luminara Unduli's Death.PNG|Luminara's remains. Rise of the Old Masters Concept Art 05.jpg FiveFamousJediContinueToFailToDetectTheSith-AotC.jpg 26526775084 6aa3242377 b.jpg Trivia *Luminara Unduli was a victim of both Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge. However, they way her execution was carried out varies a little bit differently. In Canon, she wasn't executed on the spot when Order 66 occurred, but instead she was captured and than executed by the Grand Inquisitor. In Legends, she was present on Kashyyyk healing wounded clones when the order was given and she was executed on the spot by a group of clone troopers led by Commander Faie, who then proceded to hunt down the other two Jedi stationed on Kashyyyk, Yoda and Quinlan Vos. External links *Luminara Unduli on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Jedi Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Knights